Modern electronic devices often require user tactile interaction in which the user touches either a screen or another smooth touch-responsive surface. While tactile interaction with a touch-responsive surface is efficient, accumulation of grease, smudges, and even germs is inevitable. Aesthetically, the device is perceived as dirty. Viewing the display through the buildup of dirt and grime and is more difficult, and residue on the display's surface will frequently interfere with the operation of the screen's touch-sensitive digitizer. Current strategies for cleaning such devices are ineffective or impractical for portable electronics.
For example, a user could clean a handheld electronic device with a traditional bottle containing a cleaning solution and paper towels or cloth. Yet, these items are large and cumbersome and require the to user change hands to clean the unit. Further, such items are not portable. The use of touch-responsive electronic devices is on the rise, and users wish to clean them more frequently—and in public. Accordingly, a need exists for an integrated cleaning/polishing apparatus that is small, portable, easy to use, self-contained, and stylish. A user wishing to clean a portable electronic device in a public place such as a coffeehouse or restaurant needs an apparatus that is portable and can kept in a purse, laptop case, or pocket. The user needs an apparatus that is self-contained, neat, efficient to use, and sufficiently stylish to use in a public setting.
Several prior art devices teach apparatus capable of cleaning surfaces. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,989 to Saraceni discloses, in part, an apparatus having a cleaning solution and a toweling roll to clean surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,405 to Irwin, discloses, in part, a fluid dispenser and a pop-up sheet dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 7,743,947 to Flasch, discloses, in part, an integrated spray and wipe system which includes a fluid reservoir that extends through center of a cleaning tissue roll. All of these devices use a conventional paper towel roll which is bulky, large, and not portable. All of these devices use paper towels—a cleaning material which is not suitable for electronic screens and monitors due to the tendency of toweling to fray and leave paper residue which may stubbornly cling to the display surface owing to electrostatic charge. Further, paper toweling is relatively rough and may mar sensitive surfaces.
U.S. Patent No. to Knopow, et al., discloses, in part, a device for applying a cleaning or polishing solution to a surface. Knopow discloses a relatively large apparatus which would not be portable, and is too cumbersome to clean portable electronics. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,874 to Roberson discloses, in part, a combination eraser for a marker board with a container to hold cleaning solution. A dry eraser is affixed to a bottom bracket by an adhesive means. Roberson's dry eraser is not an ideal cleaning surface for small electronic devices and the apparatus itself is larger than many portable electronic devices.